A reminder of our sins
by kablamstar
Summary: After Percy is revealed to be Dameion, he leaves his demigod life for good and disappears. 1000 years later kronos tries to rise again, and a quest is issued by Rachel, which prophesies the revival of a old obstacle and a lost hero. Werewolf Percy (Book 2: continuation of beast inside.) SYOC (chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1

Thalia pov:

It has been 1,000 years since we found out that Percy was a werewolf. What shocked people more was that he was Dameion, the unofficial protecter of the hunt and king of the werewolves. When word got out, after the council meeting, search parties were made and everyone went out looking. Some parties came back with a wolf in chains. When the wolves were questioned they either acted like a wolf, cursed us out, or refused to speak with us. We were getting no where with the wolves when the Olympians brought everyone to Olympus to figure out what to do next.

000000000000000000000

Flash back(a few hours after capture the flag):

"My lady?" I asked as I lightly tapped on the tent pole of Artemis's tent.

"Come in." Artemis called in a depressed tone from inside the tent. I opened the door and saw Artemis laying down on her bed of pelts, she was stroking the pelts slowly while she stared at a black pelt near her head.

"My lady what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Thalia." Artemis said as she quickly glanced at me before looking back at the fur. I closed the tent flaps and zipped them up from the inside successfully locking the tent. I walked over to Artemis and sat down beside her bed and looked at her face.

"My lady. It is obvious that you are not ok. Will you please tell me what's wrong? I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." I said. Artemis looked down away from me. The room was silent for ten minutes as both of us didn't move. "Lady Artemis." I said getting her to close her eyes and sigh in defeat.

"I-I... Miss... Him." She said as she looked at me before looking away. I thought I saw a small blush but I paid it no mind as I thought it was just my imagination.

"Who? Dameion?" I asked. Artemis nodded.

"My lady, Dameion doesn't exist. He was a disguise that Percy had so he could blend without drawing to much attention to himself. If you think about it, it was kinda obvious with disappearing into mist, the fact that he knew about Percy, and his hatred of camp half blood. There is no Dameion only Percy." I said.

"I know!... But it does not explain why he would stay for so long, or why he would save on of my hunters." Artemis said. Her expression changed to a longing one and her tone became dreamily. "He was there for me on nights I felt alone, he protected us for ten years. He could have left for months before going crazy and being brought back to us, heck when he went crazy at nights because of the full moon he would drop a new pelt in front of my tent. He looked out for us. He protected us. He was the only male to not only be with the hunt but protected it even if it caused him physical damage." Artemis said before she started bawling.

I remembered the time that Dameion took five arrows to his ribs and abdomen to protect Andrea when she was on her first hunt with us. The monsters that attacked them didn't get any mercy as the hunters cut them down. Dameion ended up being fine once the arrows were removed and he had a piece of ambrosia.

"You love him don't you?" I asked. Artemis sniffled before looking at me with her blood shot eyes.

"I don't know. I have feelings but I don't know if I love him." Artemis said. I was about to speak when a loud tap came from the pole outside of the tent flaps.

"Thalia unlock the door and let them in." Artemis said. I unlocked the flaps and Andrea came into the tent.

"My lady you have to come quickly! Percy was just seen in camp!" Andrea said. Artemis quickly turned serious.

"Where?" She asked as she got up.

"The cabins. Come on!" Andrea said as she ran out of the tent with us following.

We made it to the cabins where a crowd of campers were looking at something. We pushed our way to the front and saw a single sword shoved into the ground. The sword was a bronze sword with the word Anaklusmos, written on it. 'Riptide.' I thought. I then saw a plaque at the bottom where the sword was in the ground.

_May all who read this plaque remember the deads of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, defeater of Geae, and betrayed by all. May he rest in peace._

"B-b-but he didn't die. We saw him yesterday." Annabeth said. There was silence before Artemis spoke up.

"We must tell the other gods. Trainers get ready we will be leaving for Olympus in five minutes. Meet at the big house." Artemis said before leaving the group.

The trainers ran off to finish what ever they had to do before we all me at the big house. Once we were all there Artemis told us to hold hands. Once the last of us completed the circle we flashed to Olympus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

authors note: hello everyone! As I have said I would Finnish the first book and I did. Once again I don't have a plot for this and as you can see it's going to be a pertimis. This is me trying to write romance. I know it's absolutely horrendous, but it's what I'm trying to do that counts.

darkmoon111:

Awesome ending, the suspense is killing me :D

thank you. I wanted to have Percy revealed to be Dameion delayed. It seems that most has him revealed early and although he wants to leave everyone he stays. Which usually leads to a hiatus or a too over powered Percy.

Ice rebel:

I love this story! You're a really good writer and please post the next book soon! :)

i hope this is soon enough;)

Percabethlover:

There's two books

yes there are:) enjoy!

guest:

Cant wait till next chapter and then next book

unfortunately there is not another chapter in the beast inside. Although the next book is now being written.


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's pov:

(Still flashback)

There was a blinding flash as Artemis teleported us to Olympus. When the light died down I saw that we were in the throne room of the gods. Artemis told us to wait as she summoned the council.

Artemis sat down in her chair before she put a hand on the long table and closed her eyes. Seven minutes passed before the gods started flashing in. It started with Apollo, then Demeter, Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and lastly Hephaestus. We stood near Artemis as everyone flashed in.

"Artemis, why have you called us here?" Zeus asked.

"I have news on Percy." Artemis said. This got the whole councils undivided attention.

"Well? What news do you have on my son?" Poseidon asked getting impatient.

"And where's Dameion? That werewolf seemed to stick to you like glue." Athena said.

"Before I get into all that." Artemis said ignoring Athena's question. "I request that Hades and Hestia be here before I begin my tail. Hades because I believe it involves him, and Hestia because she may be the only one who can help." Artemis said. Zeus nodded his head before he summoned both gods. Hestia appeared quickly while Hades took 5 minutes to show up.

When he did he was with Persephone. Both gods took a seat in a guest chair near the hearth where Hestia was tending to the flames.

"Everyone is here. Will you tell us what news you have?" Poseidon asked.

"I... I have found Percy Jackson." Artemis said. The throne room erupted into a shouting match as all the gods (except for Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hades, Persephone, and Hastia.) were all trying to ask questions over the other gods. Poseidon got angry at all the yelling, so he slammed the butt of his trident on the floor.

As soon as he did the throne room shook making everyone clutch their thrones so they wouldn't fall off of them. The shaking stopped and everyone looked at Poseidon.

"I have just heard that my son was found, and I can't even learn of his whereabouts because I can't hear my niece. Now we can ask questions after she explains what happened." Poseidon said.

I looked nervously at Zeus who looked upset. His brother not only told him what to do but said how this was going to go down. Zeus opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Hera leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Zeus closed his mouth and calmed down before he spoke.

"That is a good idea. Artemis if you will." Zeus said as he gestured for her to start telling her story. This confused me until I saw that Poseidon looked at Zeus happily before turning his attention to Artemis who was talking about the hunts arrival at camp.

'He gained respect from Poseidon and more control over the council. He may never be dethroned if he gets support like that.' I thought.

000000000000 TIME SKIP 000000000000

Once Artemis finished Poseidon looked completely devastated while the other gods and goddesses looked completely shocked.

"Wait. You said that his letter said that he left because he was dumped?" Hermes asked. Artemis just nodded.

"So in other words annabeth cheated on Percy." Apollo said. This got the Olympians to all look at annabeth. Before anyone could say anything Chad stepped forward and got everyone's attention.

"I have to say that it was not Annabeths fault. It's actually mine." Chad said.

"Wait what?! You sent Percy from camp?" Zeus asked incredulously.

"When I arrived at camp Percy had everything. I will admit that I was a complete ass when I first arrived at camp. I was jealous and I tried to push Percy out of the way, hopping that I could take the fame and lead the camp myself. Unfortunately it worked, I take full responsibility for what happened and I'll take the punishment." Chad said.

"The note said Annabeth cheated on him. Annabeth would not cheat willingly. How did you make her?" Athena asked.

"I used the love powder that I took from Aphrodite's cabin. It was even worse than normal, for Percy was going to propose to her."Chad said. The throne room was silent as everyone digested the news.

"Wait! Were you guys on the beach when he was going to propose?" Andrea asked.(yes she came with us) Annabeth nodded as tears started to cascade down her face. Andrea reached into her pocket and pulled out a old ring that might have once been silver. It had two white diamonds and a green diamond.

"Th-th-that's... Where did you find that? I looked all over that beach and I couldn't find it." Annabeth said as she reached for the ring. Andrea gave it to her before explaining how she ended up on the beach and the war that happened after.

"War?" Athena asked. Andrea and I nodded.

"After that stupid camper got tackled by Dameion, we started a war with the campers... Or more like Elizabeth started it, and Phobe was the one to make the challenge." I said. Athena looked at Apollo before looking back at me.

"How many were injured?" Athena asked.

"I don't know. But there was a lot of blood shed. I don't think anyone died though." I said. Athena then looked at Nico.

"Have you known about everything?" Athena asked. Nico shook his head.

"Well I have figured out the prophecy Apollo spoke about. _A bloody battle waged by one_, means that Phobe waged a battle or war against the campers. _Will start off looking like great fun_, it was going to be fun until the campers saw that the hunters made it personal. _By sword or arrow the guardian will fall,_ this refers to Dameion who was the unofficial guardian of the hunt, and how he fell or lost his position in the hunt because of his disguise from the ring breaking. _Deaths kid knows about all_. This part should mean Nico. But he said he didn't know anything." Athena said.

"But Zain did." Nico said. Everyone turned and looked at Zain. He was laying down on the floor with one of his drumsticks in his hand as he spun it between his fingers.

"But it says deaths kid. You are hades son." Hermes said.

"Yes but hades is god of the underworld. Not death. I think it is referring to Zain who is Thanatos's son." Nico said. He then backed it up with the arena duel and the rings Zain wears. Zain admitted about knowing of Percy leaving, and about the ring. He also said Percy was dead which Nico had to translate that it was Percy's emotional death. That he is dead on the inside and probably won't come back at all.

"The last two lines of the prophecy is speculation but I believe it's the right one. _In the distance the hero stands tall. But is unreachable to all._ This refers to him thriving away from us in a place we can't reach with our influence or go personally. Which means that he is in Alaska." Athena said.

The rest of the meeting went quickly and all of the trainers there were made immortal to look for Percy. Chad had to spend a hundred years in Olympian service for what he did at camp. Everything went by quick and no one has found Percy Yet.

End flash back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: woo! Got another chapter done :). I hate to say this but this is going on a TEMPORARY HIATUS. Please note that I have kept my word on everything I had said, from finishing the first book to writing a second one along with putting romance in the second book. this will be temporary for I am getting blood of Olympus in a few days and I want to read it before I write another chapter. I will continue this book.

moddernzombieguy:

Umm how is every one alive after a thousand years. Wouldn't it make more sense if it had been like five or so years  
>srry 4 flames<p>

not a problem and I don't consider this a flame. I like it when people will ask me questions like you have for I get to explain and help you understand. not everyone is still alive. The hunters are for their immortality and as you have just read the trainers are still alive to train demigods and look for Percy. The amount of years will be revealed later but thank you for asking and a cookie for you. (::).

St. Helen:  
>Nicely done on the first and now the second book. Nicely indeed and also you did lovely on the "love" scene. Still nice touch to it but we'll to say hidden to per say.<p>

thank you. Also you are the only one who commented on the love scene. For that you deserve a cookie. (::) it's hard to get people to comment on stuff when you ask them to in authors notes. Yes it is kinda a hidden love, and a new love that needs to blossom.

Justlucky05:  
>I love it so far. I just finished your other story, and I can't wait to see how this one turns out. Good Luck!<p>

thank you very much.

Ann:  
>Yei I love your story<p>

thanks I do too.

if you have read assassin of chaos fics and hate that they are never finished or that Percy is revealed to soon please check out mine. I will write more to it once I finish blood of Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov: (where we left off)

I felt absolute pain, from the arrow that Artemis fired at me. I fell on my side as Artemis got closer to me. I felt a tug in my gut as I vapor traveled away.

'She actually tried to kill me!' I thought in utter shock as I appeared near the ocean. I looked around and saw that I was on a small island made entirely out of sand. I shifted back to human and felt a unbearable burning sensation, on the right side of my abdomen.

I looked down and saw that I once again vapor traveled with the silver arrow still in me. I was bleeding a steady stream of blood which was turning my shirt red. I grabbed the arrow and pulled it out quickly, while trying not to burn my hand as I grasped it.

I dropped the arrow on the ground and walked carefully to the ocean. I eventually got in and allowed the water to come up to the hole in my side. The water stung a little as it cleaned and sealed the wound. Then, I got out of the water because I feared that my father might find me. I checked on all the things that I currently had on me once I was on the island again.

I saw that I still had riptide on me and the clothes I have had for years. I looked at the blade and remembered all the stuff from camp before decided to ditch the sword. I vapor traveled back to New York and into a crown trophies store. I made a plaque and traveled back to camp and appeared in the middle of the cabins.

I pulled out riptide and shoved it in the ground. I shook the earth a little to hold riptide and make a spot for the plaque to fit. Then, I placed the plaque in the slot and was preparing to leave when I looked up and saw Will and Clarisse looking at me.

"Percy! My gods! Your alive!" Will said. He started to walk towards me. I felt a tug as I quickly vapor traveled away. When I looked around I saw white snow.

'Alaska.' I thought instantly. I turned around and saw a mountain range that stretched out for miles. It took the rest of the day to walk towards it.

By night fall I had shifted to my wolf form to keep from freezing. I walked near the mountain looking for a cave to rest in when I noticed a triangle carved Into the side of the mountain.

'No... It can't be.' I thought as I touched the triangle with my nose. The triangle hummed and glowed a soft neon green before I felt a burning sensation on my arm and a presence enter my mind.

The presence in my head was unbearable as I felt my head continuously get pounded by what felt like lightning strikes. I fell forward, into what looked like a dark cave, as I quickly lost conscience.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annabeths pov: (future)

I was sitting down near the Thalia's hill when I heard the sound of metal scrapping against metal, followed by screams of pain. I ran up the hill and saw a girl throw a knife from her waist and hit a weird demon looking thing.

The demon looked like it was burnt before, like it was left in the sun for fifty years. The demon was really black and had a rubbery skin that gleamed in the sun.

"I will kill you!" She screamed in a high pitch voice that made my ears hurt from where I stood. The girl laughed out loud.

"Sorry, can't hear you to well through the ear plugs!" The girl said as she threw another knife that hit the demon chic in the right shoulder. The demon wailed as she pulled out the knife and threw it on the ground.

"Oops! I missed! Let me just try again. Or maybe a couple more times." The girl said as she pulled out another throwing knife, before flicking her thumb revealing another knife.

The demon hissed as it charged the girl. She laughed a little more before throwing both knives followed by two more that she pulled out of her hair. The demon burst into gold dust as the last two knives hit the demon in the neck and the center of the head.

I walked down the hill to where she was picking up her knives.

"That was very impressive. Where did you learn to throw knives that accurately?" I asked. She stood up and turned around. When she saw me she jumped before putting on a smile and removed the earplugs from her ear.

"Hello! My names Isabelle. Isabelle Smith." Isabelle said as she extended her hand, I took her hand and shook it.

"Hello to you too. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said. "Where did you learn to throw knives like that? It is very good." I said as I started directing her towards camp.

"After being tortured by monsters for as long as I have you learn to fight however you can... Where are we going?" Isabelle asked.

"Camp. One of the only safe places for greek demigods." I stated as we walked past the tree and into camp. I started the introduction as we do with all the new campers.

I showed her around camp and introduced her to Chiron and Mr. D.

Mr. D revealed that she was his daughter which resulted in a slap to the face and a screaming daughter who was not happy that her all powerful father couldn't help her while she was being tortured. Dionysus looked heartbroken as we left the big house.

We walked in silence as we walked over to the cabins before she asked the question everyone asks.

"What's with the sword in the ground?" She asked.

"It is a reminder of our greatest sin. The betrayal of Percy Jackson."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: Ok, everyone who reads this needs to thank moddernzombieguy production. If he did not show me that blood of Olympus did not come out till next month you guys would not have seen this chapter.

IMPORTANT: I have a new pole on my profile which will affect this story majorly! It will end the 20th of October. If you don't vote then I will decide. If it is going to be up to me I would make this a crossover with the Kane series. Reviews will count for votes!

If it does then I will have this book on a set course. Meaning I will have the plot figured out. Please vote.

Can anybody guess what Percy found? You guys will remember it once it's revealed in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: okay I can honestly say that Alabaster is not my character and that he is Haley Riordan's (Rick's son) character. He is revealed in the demigod diaries and I am going to continue his story in my series for he was going to be the character to push this into a cross over. I don't know how I came up with what is stated below other than Alabaster learned it from his time in Kronos's army. I don't know if he is going to camp or if he is going to meet Percy. There is a few references to world history and other things in Alabaster's pov. So if you don't understand please Google it or ask me and I will explain. IMPORTANT **SYOC AT BOTTOM**.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alabaster's pov:

It has been about 11 maybe 12 years since my mom brought Doctor Claymore back in the form of the mist image I made. We had spent a few years running from monsters as I taught Claymore the Greek myths that I knew as well as the rules to magic. Lamia continued to attack me but after a year and a half she actually died and was sent back to Tartarus.

We are currently in sunny Florida hiding out in a hotel near the universal amusement park.

"Hey Alabaster. I just thought of something." Claymore said. I turned from the window and looked at him with an expression that said what.

"If Lamia could create a spell that gave monsters a way to track us, can't we create one to track them? Or at least get rid of the smell?" Claymore asked. I sighed.

"I have thought of trying that but it's not that easy. It requires not only very specific items but also requires a lot of energy. It is close to impossible to supply the energy required to cast it." I said. There was silence as Claymore took a sip of coffee before he spoke again.

"Well... What about a substitute? There has to be a item or thing that we can use to either take away the energy or make it use less." Claymore said.

I thought about it for a while before coming up with several items, each harder to get then the last. I kept thinking until I came across one that would work and shouldn't be to difficult to get.

"Actually there is." I said as I walked over to the night stand and took out a old book that Lamia tried to destroy on multiple occasions.

I flipped through it before I found the spell that would help the most. 'Musk of a monster.'

"With this spell I could get rid of my demigod smell and acquire one of a monster. All I need is a spoil from what ever monster I want to smell like." I said as I looked at the spell carefully.

"If there was a spell like this why didn't you use it earlier?" Claymore asked.

"Because it has... Draw backs." I said.

"What kind of drawbacks?" Claymore asked with a careful tone.

"The first would have to be the amount of energy required. It would require that of a god in order to supply it. Then you have the monster that you have to kill and obtain a spoil of war from it. Lastly the spell is kind of unpredictable. The spell is very fragile and can easily backfire or turn out wrong. Most of the time the person dies instantly, and I know that no one has ever successfully cast this spell." I said as I read every single ingredient needed for it to work.

"So everyone who has tried to cast the spell has died? That seems like a great reason to not do it." Claymore said. I turned around to face Claymore as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I never said that they all died. I said that most of the time the person dies instantly." I said. Claymore looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked at me.

"So then someone has successfully cast the spell?" Claymore asked.

"No. No one has. For those who actually lived from the spell they have become demons. They end up attaining physical and sometimes mental characteristics and abilities of monsters that they were trying to copy, or from the energy source. The last one tried to do it in the sea of monsters. She wanted to have a hell hound scent seen as how most monsters leave them alone. She couldn't sustain the energy required so she used the sirens as the energy source. It went wrong and she turned into a demon. Supposedly she is pitch black and has a sirens scream for a voice." I said remembering the story that mom told me.

We passed stories about stuff like that when we were in camp (Titans camp) during the Titan war. We told these stories so that the younger kids could learn to not attempt difficult spells without the experience or proper items to attempt it. This has saved many of my brothers and sisters although a few of them did not heed the warnings and ended dying in the fights. In the past some people who tried ended up starting what is now called alchemy, or how to turn stuff to gold. The mortals soon tried to do the same thing with elements and somehow came up with what is commonly known as TNT (dynamite).

"So you need a spoil from a monster? That shouldn't be too hard." Claymore said.

"Not really. It can be extremely hard because not only do you have to kill the monster you pick, but you have to consider its enemies." I said as I flipped to the index of monsters at the back of the book.

The index was created by demigods of Athena and Hectate, in order to help demigods understand what we were fighting. According to my mom there are only three left in the world.

"Enemies? I thought that they fight and eat half bloods, not each other." Claymore said in confusion.

"They do, but they also fight one another for different things including food. Monsters that belong to a race are more likely to attack another race or single monster for its past deeds to the attacking monsters race. For instance, if a Cyclops killed a hell hound in cold blood it could cause a race war between the hounds and Cyclops or the hounds will kill a Cyclops in revenge for the hell hound that died." I said completing the basic explanation.

"So they live in the whole Hammurabi code then?" Claymore asked.

"Kind of. They don't follow any of them except the one about being compensated for the destruction another caused. 'An eye for an eye' is the only main rule that they follow, with some minor adjustments that have saved many from being sent to Tartarus. The only other rules are made by the leaders of each race of monster. Monsters that don't have a race don't attend for they govern themselves." I said.

There was silence as I continued to look in the book for a good monster to use.

"I assume that you learned this from your time in Kronos's army?" Claymore asked. I nodded my head as I continued to look through the index. "So... Found one yet?" Claymore asked as he walked over and looked at the last page of the index that I was currently on.

"Yes. I think that a hell hound would be good, and easy to do. The only problem is that they don't drop spoils too often, and they hunt in packs. Another option would be a Cyclops. They are hard to kill and sometimes will drop a spoil. They unfortunately can be tricky and depending on who their father or mother is will become a challenge seen as how I'm an outcast by the gods. And they kind of have made a lot of enemies with the other monster races. The last option would be a werewolf. Not only can they shift from human to wolf, they also hunt in packs and can only be killed by silver. They drop a lot of spoils seen as how their body doesn't explode into dust. Although very deadly they are very hard to find and kill especially to find them when they are not in a pack." I said. There was silence.

"Made a decision?" Claymore asked.

I nodded my head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy pov:

I awoke and found myself in what looked like a throne room. There was a small set of stairs that lead up to a wooden chair that was facing my direction. I looked around and saw small braziers that were burning with a gray ghost like flame. The room itself was small and had no entrances or exits. There was nothing on the walls or anywhere else in the room to mark who owned it or to even show if someone lived here. Everything was gray, giving the place a sort of blank slate look. Almost like no one lived here.

I got my answer when I saw movement in the right corner of the room. I looked to the right side and saw a boy who looked to be about five years old, with a brown burlap sack for clothes. He was dirty and very pale, which made his black combed hair and ever changing brown eyes to stand out more.

As he got closer I could see that his eye's iris was brown while his black pupils looked like they were constantly forming rooms and hallways before changing to a different room or hall way. I growled at the kid warning him not to come closer.

"Perseus Jackson." The boy said in a smooth but weak voice. I growled louder and was getting ready to vapor travel when his next sentence stopped me.

"I am the labyrinth and you are my new master." He said.

'What? How is the labyrinth still active, and why does it call me master?' I thought.

"I am not your master." I said but it came out as barks and a whine.

"I don't speak wolf, but if you change I could understand you." The labyrinth said his voice seemed to have become weaker than it was five seconds ago. I shifted and stood in front of him.

"How are you still active? I thought you were tied to Daedalus' life force." I said.

"I was and still am. I was able to expand my self to here in Alaska where I could live and try to find a new host to sustain me, but... No one comes around here. With this being the Davidson mountains and it being near a wild life reserve not many people come here, and those that do have never found this place." He said.

"Why do you call me master?" I asked.

"Because if you accept me then I will be yours to command, but in return I get to live on your life force and I will be able to talk to you in your head." Labyrinth said.

"Why would you want that? If you have a body and you can talk like this?" I asked.

"Because I don't have a body or a voice. When you walked in I started the deal and now only you can hear me and see this mist image. Clear sighted mortals can see this body but can't hear me." He said.

"Wait. The pain in my head and on my shoulder, was from you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, the arm is a tattoo while the head is me. With it you can sense me, talk with me, and control me. Although I'd rather you didn't control me I rather hate being restricted." He said. His voice seemed to drop the smoothness and seamed to get weaker still.

"You're dying aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes. I am. Unless you accept." He said. I took a second to think about it before responding.

"You let me be able to navigate you, as well as create or destroy things in the maze, and then you have a deal." I said holding out my hand.

"Deal." He said shaking my hand.

All of a sudden, the tattoo burned and I felt a small rush of power enter my body. I felt really tired and weak, I fell to my knees, and then blacked out from exhaustion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

authors note 2: well we can all see that Percy/Dameion has become the new owner of the labyrinth. Also a shout out to athanaetos and guest (who ever you are) for guessing correctly about the labyrinth.

I received a bunch of reviews saying that they don't want a crossover story. I am letting everyone know that I have heard you all and no to a crossover has won. For those of you who wanted a cross over I might make a separate story later.

Guest:

Did Percy find the labyrinth? Please DONT make this a Kane's crossover, it's great just as it is. Is the new demigod important, and did the weird monster have anything to do with what Percy found?

yes he did. Also thank you very much, I am happy you are enjoying it. She might be but she is not my character. I had left a open character slots for this book but not many were filled. No not really but I got tired of the whole 4 or 5 monsters that are always used so I made up one with a believable background.

Rick r. Is awesome:

4

? I have received similar reviews. What does this mean? I wasn't asking out of six options. I was giving a possible outline for both sides of how this is supposed to go.

anonymoususers21: no sorry wouldn't really enjoy a cross over story, once again sorry, also you should try using an AU instead of another Kronos rising ( Just putting it out their). Also chaos corps without Percy would be kinda weird so IDK about that. Pertemis is good though. (no need to sound judgy sorry just putting in my opinion, great story)

well I was thinking about that but never really decided. So summary for who is riseing will change but the thousand years will still be. Also pertimis was decided in the last book. Not my doing.

Guest: If u do a crossover how will u explain the 1000 year thing in the first chapter?

and this review is what absolutely shot down the cross over idea. A genius review that deserves a mention. I wouldn't be able to.

**IMPORTANT: SYOC!**

**i am going to need more characters because of future events. Please fill out below form And review or pm me.**

**name:**

**age:**

**Parent(s):**

**prefered weapon:**

**personality:**

**gender:**

**Demigod, mortal, monster(please state which):**

**do they hate the gods?(only demigod and monster applicable):**

**history(their life):**

**anything I should know?(only very important stuff goes here):**

**appearance(includes eyes hair weight height clothes etc.):**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: ok I have received a review that was saying that the last chapter confused them. I am going to explain how all of this makes sense.

Ok in the first chapter we have a major time skip of 1000 years. It's in Thalia's pov that goes into a flash back from where we left off in the first book. This is to explain how everyone is still around after 1000 years, and to explain the first prophecy.

Next we have Percy who is telling from where we left him before everyone became immortal. It also leads to him finding the labyrinth which should have died when Daedalus died. It escaped this by putting part of itself in Alaska where the gods influence can't reach. Once Daedalus died the labyrinth survived in Alaska, although with it having no life force of its own and none to keep it going it slowly started to die Before it could it attached itself to Percy who accepted.

We see that annabeth finds a camper on the hill. This takes place in the future.

We see alabaster who is from demigod diaries and it answers a bunch of questions most of us have, or had. He was a part of Kronos's army in the first war. From that experience we get a basic idea of how the monsters interact with one another. Sorta like the mob. He takes place at the same time Percy talks to the labyrinth.

I hope that has cleared up a lot for you and if you need any more info on what's out review.

Percy pov:

I awoke to a small cement room with no windows or doors. The room itself looked like a cell except for the comfy king sized bed I was currently sleeping in.

"Hello?" I asked hopping to get a response.

'Your awake.' I heard labyrinth respond in my head.

'Yes I am. Why am I in a cell? And why did I feel weak after our deal. ' I asked him.

'Your not in a cell. I made your room bare because I didn't know how you liked it. Also it was a side effect from me tying myself to your life force.' He responded.

'Okay how do I change the room?' I asked.

'Either tell me or imagine it and it should change.' He said.

I closed my eyes and imagined the inside of my tent from the hunters. The only place where I wasn't Percy but was Dameion. Thinking about the hunters reminded me of Artemis. I don't know why but I have been having weird feelings about her, and apparently the beast does too for I can remember that I would leave stuff outside her tent when I wasn't in control.

I opened my eyes and saw that the room changed to fit my tent. The ceiling was in a arch along with a wooden support beam going along the whole edge. The walls were solid and had pegs and shelves for stuff that I might require later. In the corner of the room the bed changed to a pallet made of animal pelts and was full of memory foam. I looked around before I saw a small delta against the far wall. I walked over to it and touched it. The delta glowed green before it changed into a door. I opened it and saw a hall way in front of me leading to another room.

I walked down to the other room and saw that it was the throne room from before I blacked out.

'This is your throne room seen as how you are the king of werewolves.' Labyrinth said in my head.

'Yah a king with no subjects or a pack.' I responded as I remembered that I had left the pack to be controlled by Eric.

Eric was my second in command. He was a big African American guy with muscles that would impress anyone. He is a calm, level headed guy who put the pack before himself. He got into serious trouble with lycone for disobeying orders for his subordinates and would be beaten or exiled for a while. Eric was completely gray when in wolf form and was the first one to actually teach me about pack life. I left him in charge while I was in the hunt.

I told him that the pack was to not go against the gods and was to help demigods seen as how the gods couldn't. He had accepted after asking good questions like what to do if captured and questioned. Or once I left the hunt. We had talked it out and figured telling the Olympians that we were trying to make peace and that we thought helping their children would be the best way to show it. As for the hunt. If I was to leave then the pack was to come find me for a base to operate from.

'Why don't you form a new pack then?' Labyrinth said.

'I have thought about it but I couldn't just change others for no reason.' I said. 'Besides my pack should be looking for me by now.' I said.

I looked around the room and thought about how it would look cooler if it had a big fire pit and if the throne was one of eight other thrones. The throne room shifted till there were now eight thrones sitting side by side with a long table that stretched in front of them all. I looked around the room in amazement before I thought of something.

'Hey how long have I been out?' I asked.

'Which time?' The labyrinth said.

'Both.' I responded.

'The first time was about seven hours in here about three to four days in the real world. The second time was about a week in here and about a month and a half in the real world.' Labyrinth said. I was flabbergasted.

'That long? Wow. How far is your reach?' I asked.

'Not that far... Where are you wanting to go?' The labyrinth asked. I thought about it for a minute.

'Could you get me to New York? There are a few people I wish to pick up.' I said.

'I can't go that far yet. But give me time and I could.' The labyrinth said.

'Speaking of time. Do I control the time flow in here?' I asked.

'Not really. You can set a time flow but you can't control it.' The labyrinth responded.

'Interesting.' I thought.

00000000000

Alabaster pov(while Percy is out the second time):

It went wrong. It could have been worse but it is still bad.

I had chosen the werewolf and it was a pain to get them all in one place and cast the spell, but I did it. I was able to cast the spell and I don't smell like a demigod anymore but a werewolf. Unfortunately I'm not a demigod anymore or not entirely.

When I started the spell the circle started to glow. The werewolves in the center of the clearing started to howl before falling to the floor. One of them changed to a human.

He was a man who looked to be from Asian decent and was built like a Kung fu master. He was built well in the arms and looked as if he preferred to fight hand to hand than with a weapon. He grabbed his head before screaming.

"Stop! Stop it!" He shouted. He screamed as he fell to the floor. The spell continued for five more minutes before the glow stopped and the wolves weakly got to their feet and walked over to the alpha who held a bag of ambrosia and a canteen of what I assumed to be nectar. The wolves seemed to be less shaky and full of more energy After eating and taking a drink.

They quickly surrounded me before they started to slowly circle me. The asian man, who I assumed was the alpha, walked forward.

"What did you do to us demigod?" Alpha said with an edge to his voice.

"Nothing. I did nothing to you!" I said. The alpha growled.

"LIAR!" He yelled. The wolves growled and bared their teeth. "They don't believe you either." He said giving me a cruel smile.

"I only wanted to smell like one of you to prevent monsters from hunting me." I said with my arms in the air in surrender.

"Then let me help you." The alpha said before he charged at me.

He came at me faster than I could have drawn my sword. He raised his hand to end my life when a single silver arrow went through the side of his neck. He looked shocked for a second before he fell over dead. After that the wolves surrounding me pounced or ran off. Each one was skewered with one or more silver arrows that seemed to be raining from the sky.

Most of the wolves died except for five of them. One of which had been hit in the leg. It got up and quickly charged me while my back was turned and bit my ankle before 4 arrows went into its side making it let go before it slowly died. The bite didn't hurt but I could see that it was bleeding badly.

I looked up from my wound and saw what looked like silver blurs of movement coming at me. They quickly took the shape of girls before it clicked.

'Hunters.' I thought.

They surrounded the circle with bows drawn some at me and some at the remaining four wolves. I slowly unsheathed my sword which caused a girl with black hair and a circlet on her brow to pull back the string more.

"Watch it boy." She said. A girl to her right with white hair and a black leather jacket spoke.

"After we just saved your life your going to try to fight us? Not very bright, but then again it seems most of you males aren't bright to begin with." She said.

I said nothing as I pulled my sword all the way out and placed it on the forest floor before pushing it away with my foot. The girls pointing the bows at me released some of the tension on their strings.

A few seconds later Artemis walked up and looked at the circle.

"Good job girls. Tie up the werewolves and take them to camp. Thalia, Phobe, Andrea, Elizabeth, and Kacie stay here. We have a boy to interrogate." Artemis said.

000000000000000000000

Artemis pov:

The boy in front of me held his hands up in surrender. He seemed like he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He even seemed nervous, but then again who wouldn't be nervous around the hunt?

He was about 5'10 and was as skinny as a rail. He had brown hair and some freckles on his face, heck he looked as mortal as he could be but his aura and smell extinguished all hope to that. He stood there calmly and was meeting my hard glare.

"What are you doing here boy?" I asked. He seemed to think before he spoke.

"We- I was just passing through when those wolves surrounded me. Thanks for saving me. And I think I'll be on my way now." He said as he took a step back. I raised my bow and pointed it at his head.

"Why do I feel that you are lying to me?" I asked. I was about to say more when a man about 6'5 walked out of the Forrest and into the clearing. He held a book that said: heaven or hell? The flaws, myths, and truths about each.

"Come on alabaster. Have you finished your work here? I would like to visit Vegas without having to talk about my books while we are here." He said as he continued reading.

"Umm... Claymore? I think that we might not be able to." Alabaster said. Claymore looked up from his book and seemed to finally notice us.

"*sigh* I can't leave you alone for ten minutes without you getting in trouble." Claymore said. He started walking towards us when Phobe turned her bow at him.

"Take another step and you'll find an arrow in your eye." Phobe said. Claymore stopped for a second before he laughed.

"I don't think that would work." He said. He then looked at each of us till he saw me.

"Ah! You must be the leader." He said before he started to walk towards me. As soon as he took that first step phobe let the string go and the arrow flew. It sailed through the air and went to his eye before passing through as if he was not there.

"What? A ghost? Why are you traveling with a ghost? Are you a brother of Nico?" Thalia asked in rapid fire. Claymore laughed.

"To answer your questions. No I'm not a ghost. Alabaster is not traveling with a ghost. He is a son of -" he said when alabaster (who put his arms down) shouted.

"Claymore! NO!" Claymore stopped and looked back at alabaster with I assume was a questioning look. "They know enough already. Besides we need to leave before the bite takes hold." He said. I noticed that his cloths had a bunch of scribbles all over them. Claymore walked back to alabaster.

"Ok let's go then. Who do you think will be able to help with that?" Claymore asked as he stood beside alabaster.

"I don't know. Anyways it was nice to meet you lady Artemis." He said. As he talked I noticed a glyph glow red and shatter. He then touched another glyph on his sleeve and it glowed a soft blue.

'Hectate.' I thought. Then it clicked. Alabaster, son of hectate, traitor to Olympus.

"STOP HIM!" I shouted to late as they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

000000000000000000000000000

authors note 2: I know most of you couldn't review for last chapter because of having already reviewed. I will repost the form for an oc below. Right now I have a few interesting characters which I'm planning on using. As you may have noticed the 1000 years means that lots of campers are dead. The only ones still alive are the trainers.

to guest:It was awesome then you added this chapter and now its just down right confusing.

I hope I have clarified this more and made it easier to understand. If not ask specifically what has confused you and I'll clarify what I can. Thank you for asking. I love it when people ask questions.

To timewalker123:  
>The labyrinth idea is totally up the good work!<p>

thank you. I liked the labyrinth from the original series. I have read some where Percy takes over the arena but that's in Tartarus.

**IMPORTANT: SYOC!**

**i am going to need more characters because of future events. Please fill out below form And review or pm me.**

**name:**

**age:**

**Parent(s):**

**prefered weapon:**

**personality:**

**gender:**

**Demigod, mortal, monster(please state which):**

**do they hate the gods?(only demigod and monster applicable):**

**history(their life):**

**anything I should know?(only very important stuff goes here):**

**appearance(includes eyes hair weight height clothes etc.):**


	6. Chapter 6

00000000000000000000000000000000TIME SKIP0000000000000000000000000000

Alabaster pov

I ran through the foliage as quickly as I could without tripping and causing my persuers to catch me.

'Why won't they give up?' I thought as a silver arrow barely missed my head. I heard a girl scream which caused me to go faster. I have been running from them for the past 200 years and I was getting tired of running.

'Just a little further.' I thought as I kept on running. I was 200 yards from where the nearest warp circle was and I was determined to get to it. I stepped to the left to get around a tree that was in my path when a arrow went through my ear and imbedded itself in the tree.

'Shit!' I mentally cursed as I felt the shredded bloody ear that was still attached to my head. 'At least it's still there.' I thought as I continued to run. 'Almost there!' I thought as the circle was 17 feet in front of me. Just then an arrow went through my lead leg and I fell forward as soon as I stepped down on it.

I rolled 10 feet before finally stopping. I could feel a burning pain in my leg from the silver arrow. I rolled over onto my stomach and started to crawl, I was 3 feet from the circle now and I was almost completely inside of it when someone landed right in front of me followed by 2 others.

"Well it seems that we finally caught you traitor!" Said the girl with black flowing hair that I knew had to be Thalia.

"You sure it's just traitor? I'm pretty sure he is a mutt as well." Said the girl to Thalia's left, she had white hair and wore a black leather jacket. I never could remember her name. I believe it started with an a. Just then I felt the tip of an arrow at the back of my head.

"Where is my brother?" Said the last girl to Thalia's right, she scared me the most for not only was she scary but a daughter of Poseidon? You are just asking for trouble. I ever so slowly inched the rest of the way in the circle.

"Hey stop moving!" The daughter of Poseidon said. I held my hands out like I was spreading out before I slapped the ground with my left hand. At first nothing happened, then the circle glowed blue as it was getting ready to teleport us. Unfortunately the daughter of Poseidon noticed the soft glow.

"What did you do!" She almost screamed in anger.

"Andrea, Kacie, quick help me destroy the circle!" Thalia exclaimed once she noticed what I did. The girls started to destroy the circle which caused it to flash yellow before turning green.

"Don't mess with the circle! You don't know what you are doing!" I said trying to prevent them from probably killing us.

"You would like that wouldn't you! You have caused us enough trouble." Andrea said.

In a way she was right. I had caused a lot of trouble by using spells to incapacitate or teleport hunters away from me when they would step inside a hidden magic circle. It worked for a while until they learned to spot the circles. The three girls continued to destroy the circle until it glowed white. There was a blinding flash and a small pop as I felt myself teleporting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once my vision cleared I looked around to see a endless white landscape.

'Where are we?' I thought as I started to sniff the air of this desolate land. I felt the cold temperature and the wind that was blowing from behind me. I crouched down and felt the ground. 'Snow?' I thought as I felt the cold, hand numbing, white ground.

"What the hades did you do? Where did u drop us off at?" I turned around and saw that the three girls were with me.

"I don't know. You ladies decided to destroy the circle as we were about to teleport. Thanks to you we are not in France but somewhere else." I said.

"Excuse me?! If I remember correctly you were the one to start the spell. Now I would start explaining before I freeze you mutt!" Andrea said. I was shocked for not only did I just remember her name but she threatened to freeze me unless I did as I was told.

'so her parent is from the north.' I thought. "First off how the hell am I supposed to know where we are? And second even if you froze me or shot me full of arrows, how are you going to figure out where you are much less how to get out of here? As you can see it's all white. Most likely snow." I said as I pointed to the surrounding landscape.

"Watch your tone you stupid boy." Kacie said.

"Why should I?! I have been hunted by you demonic girls for the past 200 years! I am sick of it! You three could die out here for all I care." I said in pure anger and hatred.

"HOW DARE YOU! Do you even know what we have been through? What our lady has been through? We are not hunting you for fun, we are only after you because of what you are! Heck we would have left you alone after you teleported away but you are a werewolf and the only one who can lead us to him!" Andrea said as she got right in my face.

"WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?! IM THE ONE WHO HAD TO TAKE BLAME FOR THE SECOND TITAN WAR! ME! NO ONE ELSE HAD BEEN LABELED A TRAITOR! NOT EVEN THE HOST OF KRONOS! HE WAS PARDONED! I AM STUCK TO LIVE ON MY OWN WITH ONLY CLAYMORE FOR COMPANY! WHEN YOU LEARN WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE DESPISED THEN YOU CAN SAY SOMETHING!" I screamed. Once I was done ranting I turned around and walked out into the snow. I soon shifted for it was close to impossible to walk on a injured ankle while in human form. I continued to walk before I got a whiff of something familiar, yet strange. I turned to see what I assumed was a small town on the horizon. I looked behind me and saw that the hunters were following me, although not from a close distance.

I turned and ignored them as I walked toward the horizon. It took a few hours but I eventually made it to the town. I sniffed the air and could smell the sea and a wolf. There was something else there too but I couldn't figure it out. I followed the smell to a small dinner where I shifted back to human. I tried to take a step but forgot that an arrow was still in my leg. I bit back a curse as I grabbed it and quickly yanked it out which caused me to almost scream in pain.

I looked through my backpack and found some medical supplies which I used to wrap my injured leg. I pulled out the mist card and flicked it. Two seconds later claymore appeared. He stretched for a minute before looking around.

"What are we doing in Alaska?" Claymore asked. I then explained what went down and why we are here. "So you think that this person will help?" Claymore asked.

I nodded my head before I opened the door and went inside.

00000000000000000000000000000

Percy pov

I have to say that it gets kinda lonely with only the labyrinth to talk to, plus with him needing time I couldn't just wait there so I left and explored what was around the mountain.

I found a nature reserve which meant free hunting for me when I'm a wolf but, that was all. No towns or places to go. I went back to the maze and I found out that he could reach to a town but if he did he would be stuck to the town and the mountain. Which meant he would need more time to go anywhere else. I agreed and he stretched there. I went back to the nature reserve and spent about 175 years in the peace and quiet of Alaskans wilderness.

I got bored after those years and went back go the maze and went through to the town. I spent time there before I got a job at a small dinner. I liked this town it was a small town but had a dome over it that made it the perfect temperature and would transform any snow that fell on top to water useable for plants and people. Anyways I worked in the dinner for the next 25 years.

I kept using the mist to make people forget about my age and make it seem as if I was the right age for the few months they would remember about me. I was wiping off a table when my nice boss mrs. Ashley pointed to a table where a guy who looked to be my age (25) and a man in his forties had just sat down.

I walked over to the duo with a pad of paper and a pen.

"Good evening. Can I help you two?" I asked.

"Yes I would like a coffee." The older man said. I then turned my attention over to the younger guy.

"And you?" I asked. The guy had what looked like sharpie scribbles all over his body.

"You sm... Look familiar. Do I know you?" He asked. My heart stopped for two seconds.

"No I don't think we have. I have a very similar face to other people. Is there anything I can get you?" I asked hopping to not blow my cover. He was about to respond when the door to the dinner opened and in walked three girls all wearing silver parkas. It took me a second to recognize the three girls. Thalia, Andrea, and Kacie.

Andrea was beside Thalia and was holding her hand. Thalia looked like she had a smile on her face as she held hands with Andrea. Kacie stood in front of them and looked right at me and stopped getting the other two to also stop.

"Big brother?" Kacie asked in a small voice. I quickly manipulated the mist heavily on my eyes and facial features to make me look different. I turned back to the young kid.

"I'm sorry but what did you say you wanted?" I asked. He seemed to be staring at the girls in fear.

"Give us a few more minutes please." The older guy said. I replied with an ok before I walked over to the three girls.

"Hello ladies are you waiting on anybody or is it just the three of you?" I asked.

"Percy?" Kacie asked.

"Percy? Is that a guy who you are waiting on? Your father by chance?" I asked as I looked through the pad I had to make it look like I was looking for a Percy.

"Kacie. That's not Percy. It just looks like him." Andrea said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"It could be him. He may be using the mist." She said.

"The mist?" I asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Just the three of us." Thalia said. I nodded and led the three of them to an empty table. I asked for their drinks and left to get them.

I came back and dropped them off before I left again. I was able to manipulate the mist to get Ashley to let me off of work. I quickly exited before I walked down the street before shifting and running down the street.

I ran toward an old abandoned house. Inside the house was nothing except a old fire place. I walked toward the fire place and touched a small delta at the back of the fire place.

A small square opened up as I went into the maze.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: well this feels like a filler. I am trying to get this going in the right way but it's taking a while.

to izzybella:Please update soon! This is an amazing series! I love love loved the first one and this one is starting out just as awesome! Please keep it up! :)

thank you and I hope it will continue to get better later on.

To guest: If you still need OC's here,

ok I have seen it please don't review the same oc 3 times! it is seen when you review.

To guest:  
>u are an awesome writer! i ve read many PJ fanfiction &amp; for many of them, i can guess their plots,well,it's kind of easy when u read many fanfictions of one kind :D but i can't guess what's going to happen in your stories...i can't stop reading from The Beast Inside Ch 1 to A reminder of our sins Ch 5! u are really,really a good writer...i wish Rick could read ur stories...I am looking forward to ur next chapters...I kind of love Artimis stories...Thank u for creating such stories for us..just one thing i want to know..if percy was cursed to come back to camp, should it still affect him or was it released after his true identity revealling? just curious... ;)<p>

wow praise and a question? Love it! Ok first thank you but in all honesty I'm not that great of a writer. Or at least I don't believe I am. There are more talented writers that blow my stories out of the water but it's great that you think so highly of me. Second his curse was removed. I never stated it but when Artemis was cursing Percy it went something like this: 'I curse Dameion Orthwrite to be stuck with the hunt, and forced to comeback or face becoming insane, until Percy Jackson is found.' So yes he is free of the curse.

To freeze 47458:  
>Update the story soon!<p>

i have tried. Although this was as soon as I could get it out.

To guest:So it said my review didn't go thru. So I shall re say this again . I absolutely love this and think u have a talent for a writter. Best plot ive seen . And love the idea . Its one of my favorite stories that no matter how long the waite is I don't mind to wait. :) .

why thank you and I have received your oc thank you.

To shadow death slayer:  
>well done for the chapter. i have enjoyed ur story so far keep it up i usually prefer longer chapters but i can realize how hard it would be typing. i myself don't like Alabaster but it seems to work with most stories. i might help u with ur random added charecters later but right now i cant decide<br>WRITE ON!:)

thanks but what do you mean by 'i might help u with ur random added charecters later but right now i cant decide.' I don't mean to be mean but what do you mean?


	7. Note

Hello everyone. I am putting this here to warn you all that I am going to be on break from thanksgiving till new year. This is not the end of this book or the other book. While I am on break I plan to do some writing but I need to know which. Please look at the poll and you have until the end of November to vote.

Sincerely

kablamstar.


End file.
